legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tee-Vee vs. Homer Simpson
Queen Hypogirtis is poring over some lawsuits. Alien Queen: Hmph. So Pharaoh Hotep has some nerve, thinking he can file a lawsuit against me, the Queen of Mars. All I did was inject myself with one of the earthling's precious jewels, and he suddenly behaves like a lunatic. What a wimp. Hovok: Your Majesty, there is someone to see you. Alien Queen: Oh good! It must be my blind date! Love first, lawsuits later! The door opens and see feats her eyes on the manly sight of... Alien Queen: Ahh, Crystal King, I have always been fascinated by foreign royalty. Please, do come in. He does. Hovok:"' I'll give you two some space. Alien Queen: I rule all the space I ever wanted. But yes, you may leave. He does. Hyvak: What's up with the Queen? Hovok: She's dating a Rock Monster. Hyvak: Oh please, not one of those horrible Rock Raiders ones! Hovok: No, no, it's the Crystal King. Hyvak: That's better. But soon this place may be crawling with Rock Monsters! Hovok: It already is. That one Meltrox from "Martian Madness" has multiplied quickly. Meltrox: Melt Melt trox! Hovok: Run!!! Wyldstyle: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid, blah blah blah. Tee-Vee and *gulp* Homer Simpson are the competitors. Brickbeard will predict the winner after the battle. Fight! Captain Brickbeard: Hey, that be not like ye at all. Are ye sure ye're not Lord Vampyre or Camille in disguise? Wyldstyle: Oh! Uh, what gave you that idea? Captain Brickbeard: A little birdie told me. Wyldstyle: Named? Captain Brickbeard: Fluminox. Fluminox: The Phoenix king has reason to believe that Wyldstyle is an impostor. Wyldstyle: I am not! Her wig falls off.'' '''Camille: Uh... gotta go! She flees with Anubis Guards hot on her heels. Captain Brickbeard: Be there an announcer around here? Invizable: Allow me. He sits in the announcer's booth. Grandma: What a gentleman. Grandpa: That's no gentleman! He looks just like all the other punk rockers! Grandma Visitor: But Grandpa, he doesn't have any mohawk hair. Invizable: In the ROCKIN' Red Corner, the awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me Tee-Vee! Sproing! Priest of the Tee-Vee: I rigged the announcer's booth so if the announcer blasphemed Tee-Vee he would get ejected. Invizable: Fail! I glued the seat to the floor when I found out there was an ejector seat. My chair never left the booth. You lose! Ahahahaha! Priest of the Tee-Vee: And I'm never laughed at... Invizable: In the STORMIN' Blue Corner- oh come on! Don't tell me he's here. Homer rushes into the stadium. Homer: I'm here! Sorry I'm late! Invizable: I asked you not to tell me that! Go ahead and predict, Captain. Captain Brickbeard: Obviously Tee-Vee be my choice, because although Homer Simpson has a remote control, it be practically worthless compared to Tee-Vee's tech. Homer: WHAT? Priest of the Tee-Vee: You heard him, Homer. Invizable: And now, I'll ask our Evil Robot to start us off. Evil Robot: Start match or be annihilated. Homer: Well, one of of us is gonna get annihilated anyway. Pause Button! Click! ... Tee-Vee: Remote control = No effect. Bart Simpson: Dad! That's your normal TV controller, not your Tee-Vee controller! Homer: D'oh! Tee-Vee: Initiating Zealous Zinger. Pewpewpewpew! Fry! Evil Robot: Homer Simpson has been annihilated. Invizable: A mkistake made this match the fastest one in history! Let's make this battle page short! End transmission! Amset-Ra: Hey you, author! You honestly didn't think you were going to get away with a battle without me, now were you? It's been done before. See Toxikita vs. Nya. Amset-Ra: Anyway, this battle is still only the seventeenth shortest match, so here's to a pointless ending! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Tee-Vee vs. Homer Simpson? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles